emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7637 (10th October 2016)
Plot James and Emma load their possessions into a moving van with their boys help. James worries when Ross mentions Moira was coming out with all sorts when he took her home drunk. Bernice is alarmed to find Kerry sleeping in the salon, but Kerry explains she has nowhere else to go. Ross calls round to Dale Head where Dan tells him he and Kerry are over. Ross feels guilty as Dan wishes he never knew what Kerry did. Ross apologizes. Priya is downhearted as she plans Rakesh's surprise birthday party. Leyla suggests she ask Rakesh about the accounts, as there is probably an innocent explanation, but Priya's suspicions are heightened when Chrissie comments about her turning a blind eye. Ashley, Laurel and Doug discuss the hymns for Dotty's christening when they are interrupted by Lawrence calling round about the house. Priya confronts Chrissie and asks her if she's sleeping with Rakesh. Chrissie insists she wouldn't go near him if he were the last man on earth. Whilst Chrissie is ordering a drink, Priya swipes her phone. Bernice offers to accompany Kerry to take her final abortion pill. Emma and James begin moving things into Wylie's. Ross reveals to James that he knows about him telling Moira he was in love with her. Leyla finds Priya has locked herself in a toilet cubical, and fears she is making herself sick again. Leyla realises Priya has been going through Chrissie's phone, and warns her to put the phone back. When Leyla walks out of the toilets, Priya discovers a picture of Rakesh kissing Chrissie's neck. James tries to explain things to Ross and suggests they discuss things later. James tries to stop Ross walking away, but Ross shrugs him off which results in James falling down the stairs. Emma rushes to James' aid as Finn calls an ambulance. Chrissie discovers her phone is missing, but soon finds it on the floor. As James is admitted to hospital, Finn suggests Wylie's is haunted and Pete asks Ross if he and James were rowing on the stairs. Bernice is surprised to learn Lawrence has lowered the Thomases rent. Lawrence explains Mulberry Cottage was bought as an investment and he's trying to be a better person. Bernice suggests he starts by telling the truth about Andy. Emma tells her boys that James has broken his leg and will need surgery. Rakesh appears at his surprise birthday party to a slap from Priya. James insists to Ross he made a mistake, and he's committed to Emma, she deserves to be happy and he loves her and wants to marry her. Unknown to Ross and James, Emma overhears a Ross talking about James having a fumble with Moira and his deceleration of love. James begs Ross to keep quite as he doesn't want to hurt Emma. Priya confronts Rakesh about using the factory account to fund his affair with Chrissie. Rakesh tries to explain she has got it all wrong. Jai swings for Rakesh and has to be held back by Rishi. Emma locks herself in a toilet cubical and cries. After returning from the abortion clinic, Bernice invites Kerry to stay at Brook Cottage. Rakesh is shocked to learn Priya has hired builders to work on The Mill. Priya demands the truth from Rakesh. Emma returns to James' bedside where she tells James from now on its going to be just them. Cast Regular cast *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast *Dr Gupta - Stephen Henry Locations *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale Head - Downstairs room *The Woolpack - Public bar and female toilets *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Wylie's Farm - Yard, downstairs rooms, staircase and upstairs hallway *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, waiting room, ward and female toilets Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes